Conventionally, the slats for Venetian blinds are made from wooden material for the advantages for fine touch and goof outer appearance. However, because forests are over-cultivated in recent years, it is difficult to obtain sufficient supply of wooden material, and the cost of wooden material has become very high. Furthermore, because the fiber structure of wooden material can not bear high compression strength. Polyvinyl chloride and aluminum are also conventionally used for making slats for Venetian blinds. However, the fabrication of plastic slats will cause pollution. The way may hurt the fingers.
This application is related to U.S application Ser. No. 09/055,748, filed on Apr. 7, 1998, entitled "METHOD OF FABRICATING bamboo SLATS FOR BAMBOO BLINDS", INCORPORATED HEREIN BY reference.